The Choice That We Sure We Won't Regret
by Zukaichi
Summary: Pilihan yang telah Rivaille ambil


A fanfiction about Attack on Titan

By: Rein Zukaichi

Copyright: Hajime Isayama

Language: Indonesia (my English is sucks)

Characters: Rivaille, Erwin Smith, Hange Zoe, Mike Zakarius, Mikasa Ackerman

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Female Titan, Mikasa dan Rivaille melarikan diri dari Female Titan menuju tempat yang lebih aman. Yakni tempat dimana semuanya berkumpul untuk beristirahat sejenak. Rivaille yang membawa Eren yang tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan lendir liur Female Titan, berhenti di perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Mikasa yang keheranan mengapa Rivaille berhenti ditengah jalan.

"Kau bocah temannya Eren, kemarilah" Rivaille menengok dan menyuruh Mikasa untuk segera menuju sampingnya.

Setelah Mikasa sampai di samping Rivaille, Rivaille menyerahkan Eren kepada Mikasa.

"Ambil bocah yang menjijikan ini" Rivaille menyerahkan Eren. Mikasa mengambil Eren. "Kau pergi duluan saja, bilang kepada Erwin untuk segera membawa tim pembawa mayat kemari, aku ada urusan, aku akan menembakkan suar warna hijauku ketika kau sudah berada di tempat Erwin, bisa dimengerti?"

"Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan persediaan gas mu, pak? Kau sudah bertarung menggunakan banyak gas tadi!"

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, cepat pergi!"

"Roger!"

Kemudian Rivaille pergi meninggalkan Mikasa dan pergi menuju ke suatu tempat. Begitu juga Mikasa yang membawa Eren pergi menuju dimana Erwin berada.

Rivaille sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, tempat yang ia tuju adalah tempat dimana seluruh anggota regunya dibantai habis oleh Female Titan.

Orang yang pertama dituju oleh Rivaille adalah Gunter. Rivaille berada di dahan dimana jangkar Günther tertancap.

Rivaille melepaskan jangkar tersebut sehingga tubuh Gunter yang mengayun-ayun terjatuh menghantam tanah.

*brakkk*

"Oops"

Rivaille turun ke bawah untuk membenarkan mayat Gunter yang lehernya sudah hampir putus. Rivaille membaringkan mayat Gunter dengan benar, menutup matanya yang terbuka, dan menutup wajahnya dengan jubah Survey Corps milik Gunter itu sendiri.

Di hadapan mayat Gunter, dia hanya bisa terdiam membisu melihat mayat Gunter.

"Kau adalah salah satu prajurit terbaikku."

Kemudian dia memberi hormat dan pergi.

Mayat yang selanjutnya adalah Erd, wakil ketua dari Special Operation Squad. Rivaille berada di potongan tubuhnya yang terpisah. Lalu, Rivaille mencoba menyatukan tubuhnya agar menjadi bagian yang sempurna walaupun tidak tergabung kembali.

Darah yang bercucuran dari tubuh yang terbelah tidak membuat Rivaille memandang rendah pasukannya walaupun dia benci sekali terhadap darah yang sudah bercucuran kemana-mana.

Setelah menyetarakan potongan-potonngan tubuh Erd dengan sempurna, Rivaille menutup mata Erd dan menyelimuti bagian tubuh yang terbelah dengan jubah milik Erd sendiri.

"Kita sudah mengetahui satu sama lain, aku bahkan tahu istrimu, maka dari itu kau ku pilih sebagai wakilku. Kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik prajurit!"

Rivaille memberikan hormat dan pergi meninggalkan Erd.

Merasa sangat terpukul dengan kehilangan wakil ketuanya, tangan kanannya, Rivaille memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan emosinya.

Yang selanjutnya adalah Auruo yang tidak jauh dari Erd.

Rivaille melihat mayat Auruo yang tengkurap tidak berdaya, mulutnya bercucuran darah, dan dia tidak dihiasi dengan perlengkapannya.

Rivaille membaringkan tubuh Auruo dan menutup matanya serta menutup tubuhnya dengan jubah Survey Corps.

"Walaupun kau ini orangnya menyusahkan, kau tetap salah satu prajurit terbaikku."

Rivaille memberi hormat dan pergi meninggalkan mayat Auruo.

Mayat yang terakhir untuk didatangi adalah Petra, satu-satunya anggota wanita yang masuk kedalam regu Rivaille.

Rivaille datang di tempat dimana Petra tewas terinjak oleh Female Titan, tetapi dia tidak langsung membenarkan dan membaringkan mayat Petra, dia malah duduk di samping Petra.

"Mungkin aku dianggap gila berbicara dengan orang-orang yang sudah mati, aku tidak percaya seluruh reguku bisa hancur dengan kejadian yang tidak terkira ini. Bukan berarti aku kecewa pada kalian, tapi aku hanya aneh saja. Jadi, Petra, apakah aku ini pemimpin yang buruk? Banyak orang yang mati menaruh kepercayaan kepadaku, dan itu semua diluar pengawasanku. Aku tidak bersama mereka ketika bersama mereka, kau mungkin tidak tahu siapa saja, tapi mungkin sudah puluhan orang yang menaruh kepercayaan kepadaku, dan mereka semuanya mati. Termasuk kau-"

Sementara itu, Mikasa sudah sampai di lokasi dimana Erwin berada.

"Mikasa?! Ada apa dengan Eren?" tanya Armin yang melihat kedatangan Mikasa.

"Armin, pegang Eren dan bawa ke tempat perawatan, aku perlu bicara dengan komandan!" Mikasa memberikan Eren kepada Armin.

"Ugh!"

"Jean bantu Armin!" Mikasa menyuruh Jean untuk membantu Armin dan dia pergi menuju Erwin.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Jean.

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya penting." Jawab Armin.

Mikasa sampai ditempat Erwin yang sedang mencatat mayat-mayat yang sudah terambil.

"Komandan!" Mikasa memberikan hormat kepada Erwin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Erwin.

"Aku mendapat pesan perintah dari Kopral Rivaille!"

"Apa itu?"

"Dia meminta untuk segera dijemput oleh tim pengambil mayat, saat ini mungkin Kopral Rivaille sedang berada bersama regunya, dia sudah hampir kehabisan gas setelah bertarung melawan Female Titan." Jelas Mikasa.

"Begitukah? Sekarang dimana Rivaille berada?"

"Aku tidak yakin, pada saat tim pengambil mayat memasuki hutan, dia mungkin akan menembakkan suarnya yang tersisa."

"Baiklah, Mike! Jemput Rivaille dan bawa kuda tambahan untuknya, dia sudah hampir kehabisan gas!" Erwin memerintahkan Mike untuk menjemput Rivaille dan membawa tim penjemput.

"Baik!" Mike langsung bergegas.

"Setiap aku kehilangan anggota reguku, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada keluarga mereka, aku hanya memberikan jubah Survey Corps kepada keluarga yang bersangkutan, dan aku selalu berkata bahwa mereka melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik. Kadang mereka memarahi kami. Aku mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi keluargamu. Ataukah mereka marah karena ke-tidak-becus-an ku? *sigh* sudah berapa lama aku bicara tanpa ujung ini bersamamu?" Rivaille bangun dari tempatnya dan mengeluarkan pistol suar. Dia menembakkan suar agar para pasukan Survey Corps menemukan dia.

Tak lama Mike datang bersama orang-orang yang lain dengan sebuah kereta yang sudah berisi tiga mayat. Juga kuda tambahan untuk Rivaille.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Siapa ketiga mayat yang sudah kau angkut itu?" Rivaille memarahi Mike.

"Itu tiga anak buahmu, berarti sisa satu lagi untuk diangkut." Ucap Mike.

"Biarkan yang satu ini aku yang bawa!" Rivaille mem-piggyback Petra, dia merasa kesusahan untuk menaiki kuda sambil menggendong Petra.

"Kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Mike. Rivaille menoleh dengan wajahnya yang seram. "Itu berarti kau perlu bantuan." Mike membantu memegang Petra, saat Rivaille sudah menaiki kudanya. "Kau pergi saja ke arah sana" Mike menunjukkan jalan untuk Rivaille.

Kuda milik Rivaille berlari dengan sangat kencang. Rivaille sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Erwin.

"_Jika saja aku tidak mematuhi Erwin, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Tch, sial! Keparat!_" Kata Rivaille dalam hati sembari memegang salah satu tangan Petra agar tidak terjatuh.

Selang beberapa menit, Rivaille sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Rivaaaaaaaaaaaaaille! Bagaimana hasilnya?" sambut Hange.

"Kau bisa lihat siapa yang ku bawa" balas Rivaille.

"Itu- Tidak mungkin! Petra?" tanya Hange.

Rivaille tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hange, sehingga Hange harus mengecek sendiri.

"PETRAAAAAAAA!" Hange kaget melihat mayat Petra yang dibawa oleh Rivaille. Hange kemudian menangis, dan Rivaille meninggalkan Hange, melanjutkan membawa Petra ke jejeran mayat.

Setelah memberikan mayat Petra ke pasukan yang bertugas, Rivaille bergegas menuju medis untuk memulihkan kakinya yang terkilir cukup parah.

"Hnnnggghhh… ttssssttt" Rivaille menahan sakit ketika kakinya dipijat oleh petugas medis.

Kemudian Erwin mendatangi Rivaille.

"Mayat anggota tim mu sudah sampai barusan" kata Erwin membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku tahu"

"Maaf Rivaille, sehingga harus begini"

"Tch, tidak perlu meminta maaf! Lagian itu adalah pilihanku!"

"Baiklah jika begitu, aku harus mengurus nama-nama mayat yang sudah datang" Erwin pergi dari hadapan Rivaille.

Sesudah dipijat, Rivaille mendatangi mayat Petra yang sudah dibungkus oleh kain. Dia mendekat dan mencabut symbol Survey Corps dari kantong seragamnya. Lalu Rivaille menggenggam tangan kanan Petra.

"Symbol ini adalah symbol keberanianmu untuk memasuki Survey Corps, akan ku simpan ini sebagai memori dan kenangan dari dirimu-"

Mikasa yang sedang berada di kereta yang membawa Eren melihat Rivaille yang sedang menggenggam tangan Petra.

"_Orang itu, ternyata dia lain dari yang semua orang kira. Mereka mengira dia adalah orang yang tidak berbelas kasih dan berhati batu, tapi setelah ku lihat ini. Mereka semua salah_" Dalam hatinya Mikasa berbicara pandangannya tentang Rivaille.

Rivaille masih memegang tangan Petra.

"Kita tidak boleh menyesal dengan apa yang telah kita pilih." Rivaille melepaskan tangan Petra, mengantongi symbol Survey Corps milik Petra.

"Kopral Rivaille, kami akan mengangkut mayat orang ini ke kereta" seorang petugas pengangkut mayat memberitahukan bahwa giliran Petra untuk diangkut.

"Biark aku yang bawa, dia adalah tanggung jawabku" jawab Rivaille.

"Kopral?!" orang itu keheranan melihat sosok Rivaille yang berbeda dimata mereka.

Rivaille membawa Petra dengan tertatih-tatih karena kakinya yang sedang cidera. Ketika sampai, Rivaille memberikan kepada orang yang sudah naik kereta dan mereka menaruhnya di tumpukan mayat.

Rivaille tanpa kata meninggalkan Petra di tumpukan mayat. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang kosong.

"_Pilihan yang tidak akan disesali_"


End file.
